<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No, Not Ever by inknoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382795">No, Not Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inknoodle/pseuds/inknoodle'>inknoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>It's Not Usually Like This, Other, Two Endings, Weirdness, You Can't Leave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inknoodle/pseuds/inknoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No home lasts this long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. SIDE A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plum was like any other squid-kid in Booyah Base. She inked turf, sat on a tower for more minutes than she could remember, and had the ‘freshest’ gear around. Many other kids listened to music, talked after turf wars, sat at a few benches near shops, all that. It would be hypocritical to find them basic because she was doing that right now. Her friend, Mango, sat by her.</p>
<p>“What if,” he pondered. “What if this place was to close down?”</p>
<p>“Why would you say that?”</p>
<p>“It’s possible. Everybody’s moving on with their lives, including us.” </p>
<p>“That's not very optimistic of you.”</p>
<p>“I’m serious! No home lasts this long.”</p>
<p>After the conversation, she didn’t play any turf wars with him. With anybody. What if he <em>was</em> right? Everything she knew, gone, just like that. The news, the snails, all those fest memories, and for what? Mango’s words swirled in her head like a low-tide whirlpool. No matter how many times she listened to <em>Ink Me Up</em> or <em>City of Color,</em> she couldn’t stop thinking about what he said.</p>
<p>She slowly dozed off, dreaming of the shops boarded up, the lobby closed, the tower rusted and broken along with the newsroom. In this dream, she had on her starting gear. All of her progress crumbled in her mind. At the lobby’s shut door, there was a letter. The paper inside was ripped and smeared, with the only intelligible words being Mango’s name. A rustle made her drop it and look around. Behind her was somebody else, somebody...different. Her hair was strangely curly, and her ears weren’t pointy. Plum panted, desperately running to her with open arms. Instead, she fell on the dusty concrete. This girl loomed over her. Was she a new friend? Maybe an enemy? An octoling, even? With the species confirmed, Plum tried to crawl away but was unable to move or look around.</p>
<p>"Gah!" she shrieked, stopping to observe her room. "Oh. Only a dream."</p>
<p>The minutes after she woke up were surreal, with her sitting in bed and looking at her phone. Deciding she had to do at least something, she took a shower,  changed her gear, grabbed her roller, and headed out the door. Somehow, Plum walked out right when a new report aired. There was another splatfest. The sides were…</p>
<p>Wait. These two looked different. Marie was happy and upbeat, while Callie was smug and cold. April was gone by now, so this couldn't have been a prank. Plum focused so hard that she forgot there’d be an announcement</p>
<p>“Hometown versus City!” the cousins announced.</p>
<p>“I’m so excited! I call dibs on the city!” Marie raised her hand, smiling.</p>
<p>Callie looked unamused. “Hometown is much more authentic.”</p>
<p>In the middle of the airing, the camera cut out for a second. When it cut back, Callie’s eyes were blank, and she was unresponsive, dead-looking.</p>
<p>“Staaaay fresh!” Marie waved to the camera. </p>
<p>Attempting to hinder the memory, Plum took to a classic turf war. All splattershots, and one roller. No music was playing. Why were these squids painting instead of playing? On the walls, everything they could, blah blah blah. This wasn’t an art academy. These people needed to play! So, to motivate them, Plum chucked a suction bomb into the air, shuffling into a hiding spot as it burst. Everybody turned to look at her, inching closer.</p>
<p>“She isn’t painting,” analyzed somebody with glasses. “She must be new.”</p>
<p>A girl with a bobble hat stared with wide eyes. “A roller? So not fresh…”</p>
<p>Plum ran to the spawn, soon teleporting to the lobby. No more turf war, no more turf war...</p>
<p>Her anxiety was at its peak. There wasn’t any more puke, but she felt like she’d heave. Maybe Cooler Heads would be a better spot. Annie was always nice. Or was it clothes she needed, despite Jelonzo’s language? Sheldon would have some good weapons. Were shoes stylish? Well, she never bought them... </p>
<p>When she stopped in Jelly Fresh, Jelonzo wiggled, then spoke.</p>
<p>“Greetings. Welcome to Jelly Fresh. I appreciate your visit.”</p>
<p>He didn’t speak like he usually did. His speech got better. Plum carefully grabbed a random jacket.</p>
<p>“Would you desire to purchase it?”</p>
<p>“No thanks.”</p>
<p>Jelonzo watched as his customer exited. Other than whatever happened there, Cooler Heads had some headphones in stock. Plum decided to buy those instead. Annie was still acting normal, still shy and silent. Before Plum was about to leave, she overheard her mumble something.</p>
<p>“I’m scared.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Oh! I-I was just saying something…about the stuff going on…”</p>
<p>How did Annie make more sense than anybody else? This couldn’t be another dream, she'd just woken up. Plum slammed into Sheldon’s store on the way out and looked in. He wasn’t there at all. Even if he did ramble, something about him missing made her feel strange. Her phone lit up as she went to check up on Mango. It was an order for shoes.  Whether she bought a lot of them or not, she needed to hurry. As Plum slipped into the alley, she found a trail of Super Sea Snail shells she was careful not to step on. A familiar face was in the corner of her eye. What was his name again?</p>
<p>“Spyke?”</p>
<p>Like Callie, his eyes were dead and empty. He wasn’t exactly upbeat, but he wasn’t completely silent. Plum tried to calm herself down but was very much freaked out, so dropped her cash on the floor and took the shoes, walking home. At least tomorrow would be the splatfest day.</p>
<p>The…last…one.</p>
<p>On the first night, fireworks made her jump out of her bed. Had she slept until night already? Outside of her window was somebody at her door. Mango.  Plum excitedly grabbed a random charger out of her closet and ran outside.</p>
<p>“Oh, Plum. Let’s go play some turf war. Team Hometown!”</p>
<p>“Hometown? I don’t remember-”</p>
<p>She never got a final say, though, as Mango dragged her into the lobby while she desperately tried to pull away. Weirdly enough, the games played were completely normal and there was fun for a change. During a short break, she remembered a squid on the other team with distinct headgear and clothing. They weren’t present in the other matches. Every squid team she lost against began to dissipate, and so did the ones she won against. There was no good outcome here. Between another session, as Mango was playing Squid Jump, Plum tried to leave. She inched back and forth, yet the doors wouldn’t budge.</p>
<p>“Mango, the doors won’t-”</p>
<p>A loud ringing interrupted her. Her mind was set on escaping, but it’d be rude to leave now, so begrudgingly walked to her team’s spawn point. Another 50 or so games later, and before Mango could play again, Plum snatched him and dragged him out of the lobby. They were soon in her apartment. Mango desperately tried to claw at the walls. It’s like he was programmed for a turf war. Was it that important? Plum remembered a few times she had thrown her gun on the ground of anger, but she’d never been this upset. A glance back. and Mango was asleep. Somehow, he tired himself out by being upset. </p>
<p>Ignoring that, another hat wouldn’t hurt. In stock was a Tentakek-brand headband that she, in fact, wanted for quite a while. Of course, she bought it but, again, when she went to leave-</p>
<p>“The apocalypse is upon us!”</p>
<p>Annie let out a barely audible gasp as Moe snuggled back into her hair. Maybe he was right as well.</p>
<p>On the second night, Plum spotted a familiar face. Two of them.</p>
<p>“Wake up, sleepyhead!” said one.</p>
<p>“Today’s a big day,” said another.</p>
<p>The Squid Sisters? In her house?!</p>
<p>“What are you guys doing here?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it obvious? We’re here to give tips to the best pro player!”</p>
<p>“Even if Marie forced me to come here…”</p>
<p>Callie was now responsive and normal. Not completely, but at least she had some energy.</p>
<p>“Well, can I at least leave?”</p>
<p>“Later, of course! Tips are very important!”</p>
<p>As Marie was talking, Callie conjured up a very upset look on her face, and her cousin was quick to notice, soon dragging her away. Both rushed to the bathroom, giving Plum an opportunity to leave and giving her an opportunity to overhear the conversation.</p>
<p>“Callie, it’s only for one more day!”</p>
<p>“I can’t take it anymore. The constant pressure is unbearable! What if it really does happen?”</p>
<p>"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. It won't. She can't! I'll make sure of that."</p>
<p>Meh. Whatever. Nothing they muttered was of their interest, so she slowly opened the door and walked into the plaza. It was silent, and nobody was moving. Drinks about to spill were frozen in place, and even the fireworks had stopped. There was a sign pointing into the alleyway. Plum paid for the shoes, what could be so important? Her eyes slowly moved across the alley.</p>
<p>“...Hello?" she gulped, stepping closer to the figure.</p>
<p>“Oi, Plum! Glad to see you, mate!”</p>
<p>He’s perfectly normal! </p>
<p>Apart from the fact that he speaks like that.</p>
<p>“Spyke? Where’d your snails go?”</p>
<p>Plum looked into the closest trash can. A discarded photo of the Squid Sisters and a bunch of shells barely answered her question, but at least gave her some context of who did what. She picked it out of the bin, dusting it off. The Sisters were posing happily next to a pile of Super Sea Snails. Spyke was behind them with the same look on his face as he had last night. It was no question that the picture was taken early in the morning. Blue sludge was in the corner of the photo. Considering that she just cleaned it, there was no way it could be a printing error, as much as she wanted to believe it was. Her brain made the connection that the snails close by were too much for even a Kraken to stomach without barfing, and the picture was soon, again, discarded.</p>
<p>There were two other voices not far off.</p>
<p>“Plum? Plum? Where are you?”</p>
<p>“Maybe we should just stop looking.”</p>
<p>“No way! I’m always ambitious.”</p>
<p>“Ugh... I can tell.”</p>
<p>Plum sighed, glad she wasn’t found. A hand tightly grabbed her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell anyone I’m here, yeah?” </p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p>Feeling that she was in the clear for now, she left, finding a spot in between the lobby and sewer grate. Her breath stopped completely when she heard shoes walk by. If she moved, she’d be found, but if she didn’t move, that’d cost somebody their free will! As quietly as she could, Plum looked in the direction of the Sisters. Callie and Marie walked into the alley, Marie quite talkative.</p>
<p>“Do you know where Plum is, Spyke?”</p>
<p>“Wot? ‘Course not!”</p>
<p>“Really? You saw her the other day, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t see anyfing, love.”</p>
<p>Marie’s body language showed she was displeased.</p>
<p>“Callie, hold him down!”</p>
<p>Plum gasped and ducked further into hiding. There was a syringe thrown in the trash. They had to be gone by now, right?</p>
<p>
  <em>Wow. I better go check on him.</em>
</p>
<p>“Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Spyke yawned. He seemed fine. </p>
<p>“So, what’ll it be?”</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing! Sorry.”</p>
<p>“Cool. I’ll see you ‘round, yeah?”</p>
<p>...They removed his accent. Can you even do that? How odd. Footsteps rapidly approached Plum. It seemed they knew exactly where she was. Her shoes were, luckily, infused with a perfect roll of Run Speed Up parts. All that time spent re-rolling came in perfectly handy now, and she made it back to her place, Marie’s hand just barely missing her shoe. The door shut behind her after she tumbled in, landing a perfect cartwheel.</p>
<p>There was a scuff on her face. It hurt to touch, and there was orange ink wherever her fingers went.</p>
<p>“That’s a nasty gash. Why don’t we get you all cleaned up, okay?”</p>
<p>Plum’s face turned from relief to horror when she saw that it was Marie talking. There's no possible way she could've gotten inside that fast! Hopefully, they’d leave tomorrow. For now, she accepted her fate.</p>
<p>“You know, you could’ve gotten it worse.”</p>
<p>“Callie! Ignore her, why don't we get you to bed?”</p>
<p>She was now strapped to her mattress as Marie was trying to patch her up.</p>
<p>“Don’t ever worry us like that again!”</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I won't."</p>
<p>"Don't apologize! Now, stay here and rest up, okay?"</p>
<p>Marie tucked her in, and Plum went to sleep knowing that there was only one more day left. Sure enough, it was the third and final night, and there was a letter on Plum’s desk. She knew she was leaving, so she packed up all her belongings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Come to the arcade machine. I have to talk to you. By the way, don’t wear anything identifying. - Mango</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s specific, and a peek outside told her why. There were cameras strapped almost everywhere! Every inkling and jelly was looking around. To counter that, Plum put on a camo jacket, dark glasses, and black boots. Somehow, a bumbling plaza filled with many diverse inklings turned into a strange monitoring site in just three days. The arcade machine was always there, but nobody was by it. It was night, but even when she squinted her eyes hard enough, she couldn't see anybody. That sight slowed down her pace, and she fell to the ground, hitting her sheets in the process.</p>
<p>Her sheets? Was that a dream? Plum's sheets were not her own, instead pink and much softer. Thundering footsteps came from the hall, and a kind green girl presented herself.</p>
<p>"Morning, sleepyhead."</p>
<p>"What? Where'd you come from?! I thought I was going back to my old home!"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Marie gave her a look and tapped her head a few times. "Uh, I don't know if you noticed, but this is the same old home. You missed two days of the splatfest, y'know!"</p>
<p>"This...this is <em>home</em>?"</p>
<p>"Duh! You must've hit your head <em>pretty</em> hard for you to be asking this."</p>
<p>Another set of feet went the same way.</p>
<p>"Hello, Marie! Good morning, Plum!"</p>
<p>"Callie, I have a question.</p>
<p>"Hm? What is it?</p>
<p>"Do I really have to be here? I want to move on?"</p>
<p>Callie and Marie looked at one another. Move on? After all this time? What was she, crazy?!</p>
<p>"Callie, will Plum actually stay here?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean? Of course!"</p>
<p>They both got closer, squeezing her in between them.</p>
<p>"And you'll stay here forever!" exclaimed Callie.</p>
<p>"And ever," said Marie.</p>
<p>"And ever! Forever, forever, forever!" they both chimed.</p>
<p>Plum had no say in what could happen next. All she could do was repeat the same loop until she died. And even then, would she?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SIDE B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The original document. Typos were from me last year. It's best you ignore all the choppy writing, or not read this at all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plum was like any other squid-kid in Booyah Base. She inked turf, sat on a tower for more minutes than she could count, and had the ‘freshest’ gear around. Many other kids listened to music, talked after turf wars, sat at a few benches near shops, all that.</p>
<p>She was doing that right now. Her friend, Mango, sat by her.</p>
<p>“What if,” he pondered. “This place was to close down?”</p>
<p>“You’re kidding.”</p>
<p>“It’s possible. Everybody’s moving on with their lives, including us.” </p>
<p>
  <em>“Mango.”</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m serious! No home lasts this long.”</p>
<p>She didn’t play any turf wars with him after. Everything she knew, gone, just like that. The news, the snails, all those fest memories, and for what? </p>
<p>Mango’s words swirled in her head like a low-tide whirlpool. No matter how many times she listened to Ink Me Up or City of Color, she couldn’t stop thinking about what he said.</p>
<p>She slowly dozed off. She imagined the shops boarded up, the lobby closed, the tower rusted and broken along with the newsroom. In this dream, she had on her starting gear. All of her progress crumbled in her mind. </p>
<p>At the lobby’s shut door, there was a letter. The paper inside was ripped and smeared, with the only intelligible words being Mango’s name. A rustle made her drop the paper. Behind her was somebody else. She was different. Her hair was strangely curly, and her ears weren’t pointy. Her headphones glowed a glistening green. </p>
<p>Plum panted, desperately running to her with open arms. She instead fell on the dusty concrete. This girl loomed over her. Was she a new idol? An enemy? An octoling? Plum tried to crawl away but was unable to move or look around.</p>
<p>Then she smiled.</p>
<p>The minutes after she woke up were surreal. She grabbed her roller, changed her gear, and headed out the door. Somehow, Plum walked out right when a new report aired. There was another splatfest. The sides were…</p>
<p>Wait. These two looked different. Marie was happy and upbeat, while Callie was smug and quiet.</p>
<p>Plum focused so hard that she forgot there’d be a splatfest.</p>
<p>“Hometown versus City!” the sisters announced.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>“I’m so excited! I call dibs on the city!” Marie raised her hand, smiling.</p>
<p>Callie looked unamused. “Hometown is much more authentic.”</p>
<p>No, this wasn’t it.</p>
<p>In the middle of the airing, the camera cut out for a second. When it cut back, Callie’s eyes were blank, and she was unresponsive. She looked dead.</p>
<p>“Staaaay fresh!” Marie waved to the camera.</p>
<p>This wasn’t… </p>
<p>Attempting to hinder the memory, Plum took to a classic turf war. All splattershots, and one roller. No music was playing.</p>
<p>Why were these squids painting instead of playing? On the walls, everything they could, blah blah blah. This wasn’t an art academy. These people needed to play! </p>
<p>Plum chucked a suction bomb into the air, shuffling into a hiding spot as she heard it explode. Everybody turned to look at her, inching closer.</p>
<p>“She isn’t painting,” said somebody with glasses. “She must be new.”</p>
<p>A girl with a bobble hat stared with wide eyes. “A roller? So not fresh…”</p>
<p>Plum ran to the spawn, soon teleporting to the lobby.</p>
<p>No more turf war.</p>
<p>There were lobby waiting rooms and changing rooms for those to wait and equip their gear. She rushed to the bathroom in a changing room and vomited. Ink splattered the walls and floor as her ink sac slowly depleted. Wiping orange ink off of her mouth, she left.</p>
<p>Her anxiety was at its peak. There wasn’t any more puke, but she felt like she’d heave again.</p>
<p>Maybe Cooler Heads would be better. Annie was always nice. She needed some new clothes, despite Jelonzo’s language. Sheldon would have some good weapons. Were shoes stylish? Maybe not.</p>
<p>When she stopped in Jelly Fresh, Jelonzo wiggled, then spoke.</p>
<p>“Greetings. Welcome to Jelly Fresh. I appreciate your visit.”</p>
<p>He didn’t speak like he usually did. His speech got better. Plum carefully grabbed a random jacket.</p>
<p>“Would you desire to purchase it?”</p>
<p>“No thanks.”</p>
<p>Jelonzo watched as his customer exited.</p>
<p>Cooler Head had some headphones in stock. Plum decided to buy them. Annie was still acting normal, still shy and silent. Before Plum was about to leave, she overheard Annie mumble something.</p>
<p>“I’m scared.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Oh! I-I was just saying something…about the stuff going on…”</p>
<p>How did Annie make more sense than anybody else? This couldn’t be another dream. Plum slammed into Sheldon’s store. She looked in. He wasn’t there. Even if he did ramble, something about him missing made her feel strange.</p>
<p>Her phone lit up as she went to check up on Mango. </p>
<p>An order. </p>
<p>Shoes. </p>
<p>Whether she bought a lot of shoes or not, she needed to hurry.</p>
<p>As Plum slipped into the alley, she found a trace of Super Sea Snail shells. She was careful not to step on them. A familiar face was in the corner of her eye. What was his name again?</p>
<p>“Spyke?”</p>
<p>Like Callie, his eyes were dead and empty. He wasn’t exactly upbeat, but he wasn’t completely silent.  </p>
<p>Plum was impatient. She sat near Spyke for at least an hour or two, even falling asleep.</p>
<p>This couldn’t take any longer! Plum dropped her cash on the floor and took the shoes, walking home. At least tomorrow would be the splatfest day.</p>
<p>The…last…one.</p>
<p>On the first night, fireworks made her jump out of her bed. Had she slept until night already?</p>
<p>Outside of her window was somebody at her door. Mango. </p>
<p>Plum excitedly grabbed a random charger out of her closet and ran outside.</p>
<p>“Oh, Plum. Let’s go play some turf war. Team Hometown!”</p>
<p>“Hometown? I don’t remember-”</p>
<p>“I’m excited too!”</p>
<p>Mango dragged Plum into the lobby as she desperately tried to pull away. She noticed a red light on the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Weirdly enough, the games she played were completely normal. She had fun for a change. </p>
<p>She remembered a squid on the other team with distinct headgear and clothing. They weren’t present in the other games she played. Every squid team she lost against began to dissipate. Between another game, as Mango was playing Squid Jump, Plum tried to leave. She inched back and forth, yet the doors wouldn’t budge.</p>
<p>“Mango, the doors won’t-”</p>
<p>A loud ringing interrupted her. It’d be rude to leave now! She begrudgingly walked to her team’s spawn point. Another 50 or so games. Before Mango could play again, Plum snatched him and dragged him out of the lobby. </p>
<p>They were soon in her apartment.</p>
<p>Mango desperately tried to claw at the walls. It’s like he was programmed for a turf war.</p>
<p>He groaned and whined, rolling on the floor.</p>
<p>Was it that important? Plum remembered a few times she had thrown her gun on the ground of anger, but she’d never been this upset. She looked back and Mango was asleep. He tired himself out by being upset.</p>
<p>Another hat wouldn’t hurt.</p>
<p>In stock was a Tentakek-brand headband. She stared at it as Annie said her usual dialogue. Of course, she bought it but, again, when she went to leave-</p>
<p>“THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US!”</p>
<p>Annie let out a barely audible gasp as Moe snuggled back into her hair. Maybe he was right.</p>
<p>On the second night, Plum spotted a familiar face. Two of them.</p>
<p>“Wake up, sleepyhead!” said one.</p>
<p>“Today’s a big day.” said another.</p>
<p>The Squid Sisters? In her house?!</p>
<p>“What are you guys doing here?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it obvious? We’re here to give tips to the best pro player!”</p>
<p>“Even if Marie forced me to come here…”</p>
<p>Callie was now responsive and normal. Not completely, but at least she had some energy.</p>
<p>“Well, can I at least leave?”</p>
<p>“Later, of course! Tips are very important!”</p>
<p>As Marie was talking, Callie had a very upset look on her face. Her cousin was quick to notice.</p>
<p>“Oh! We’ll be right back!”</p>
<p>Both rushed to the bathroom, giving Plum an opportunity to leave. She overheard the conversation.</p>
<p>“Callie, it’s only for one more day!”</p>
<p>“I can’t take it anymore! The constant pressure is unbearable!”</p>
<p>Meh. Whatever.</p>
<p>She slowly opened the door and walked into the plaza.</p>
<p>It was silent. Nobody was moving. There were signs pointing into the alleyway. Plum paid for the shoes at least, what could be so important?</p>
<p>Plum slumped into the alley, unaware of what’d come next.</p>
<p>“...Hello?”</p>
<p>She gulped and stepped closer to the figure.</p>
<p>“Oi, Plum! Glad to see you, mate!”</p>
<p>He’s perfectly normal! </p>
<p>Apart from the fact that he speaks like that.</p>
<p>“Spyke? Where’d your snails go?”</p>
<p>Plum looked into the closest trash can. A discarded photo of the Squid Sisters and a bunch of shells answered her question. Barely, but at least some context of who did what. She picked it out of the bin, dusting it off.</p>
<p>The sisters were posing happily next to a pile of Super Sea Snails. Spyke was behind them with the same look on his face as he had last night. It was no question that the picture was taken early in the morning. </p>
<p>She saw some blue sludge on the corner. Considering the context, it couldn’t be a printing error, as much as Plum wanted to believe it was. Her brain made the connection that the snails close by were too much for even a Kraken to stomach without barfing, and the picture was soon, again, discarded.</p>
<p>There were two other voices not far off.</p>
<p>“Plum? Plum? Where are you?”</p>
<p>“Maybe we should just stop looking.”</p>
<p>“No way! I’m always ambitious.”</p>
<p>“...I can tell.”</p>
<p>Plum sighed, glad she wasn’t found. A hand tightly grabbed her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell anyone I’m here, yeah?” </p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p>Plum left. She found a spot in between the lobby and sewer grate.</p>
<p>Her breath stopped completely when she heard shoes walk by. If she moved, she’d be found, but if she didn’t move, that’d cost somebody their free will! As quietly as she could, Plum looked in the direction of the Sisters.</p>
<p>Callie and Marie walked into the alley.</p>
<p>Marie was quite talkative.</p>
<p>“Do you know where Plum is, Spyke?”</p>
<p>“Wot? ‘Course not!”</p>
<p>“Really? You saw her the other day, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t see anyfing, love.”</p>
<p>Marie’s body language showed she was displeased.</p>
<p>“Callie, hold him down!”</p>
<p>Plum gasped and ducked down. There was a syringe thrown in the trash.</p>
<p>…They were gone by now, right?</p>
<p>I better go check on him.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Spyke yawned. He seemed fine. </p>
<p>“So, what’ll it be?”</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing! Sorry.”</p>
<p>“Cool. I’ll see you ‘round, yeah?”</p>
<p>...They removed his accent.</p>
<p>Footsteps rapidly approached Plum. It seemed they knew exactly where she was. Her shoes were, luckily, infused with a perfect roll of Run Speed Up parts. She made it back to her place, Marie’s hand just barely missing her shoe. The door shut behind her after she tumbled in.</p>
<p>A perfect cartwheel.</p>
<p> There was a scuff on her face. It really hurt to touch, and there was orange ink wherever her fingers went.</p>
<p>“That’s a nasty gash. Why don’t we get you all cleaned up, okay?”</p>
<p>Plum’s face turned from relief to horror when she saw that it was Marie talking. </p>
<p>Hopefully, they’d leave tomorrow. For now, Plum accepted her fate.</p>
<p>“You know, you could’ve gotten it worse.”</p>
<p>“Callie!”</p>
<p>Plum was now strapped to the foot of her bed as Marie was trying to patch her up.</p>
<p>“Don’t ever worry us like that again!”</p>
<p>Marie tucked Plum into bed, and Plum went to sleep knowing that there was only one more day left.</p>
<p>On the third and final night, there was a letter on Plum’s desk. She knew she was leaving, so she packed up all her belongings.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Come to the arcade machine. I have to talk to you. By the way, don’t wear anything identifying. - Mango</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/>That’s specific. </p>
<p>A peek outside told why. There were cameras strapped almost everywhere. Every inkling and jelly was looking around. </p>
<p>Plum put on a camo jacket, dark glasses, and black boots.</p>
<p>Somehow, a bumbling plaza filled with many diverse inklings turned into a strange monitoring site in just three days.</p>
<p>Mango was, of course, by the arcade machine, listening to music.</p>
<p>“Do you see how many cameras are out there?” he whispered.</p>
<p>“Why are they out there?”</p>
<p>“The Sisters knew you’d be the first to leave. They want everybody to stay here.”</p>
<p>“So how are we gonna-”</p>
<p>The news suddenly went on the air. A special announcement was made that they were looking for two people. Their only mistake was taking pictures of them in very distinct clothing. He was dressed generically, and she was dressed like she was in the Great Turf War.</p>
<p>Somehow, the cameras still caught them. A single inkling pointed at the two. </p>
<p>They both dashed toward the train, Mango luckily having tickets.</p>
<p>The train started moving.</p>
<p>“Mango?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“What do you think the new place will be like?”</p>
<p>“Good, hopefully. I’ll try to catch a place near you.”</p>
<p>Mango realized that he and Plum were the only people around. He walked up to the front train car. There was a little GPS there, microphone and auto-pilot included.</p>
<p>“Where would you like to go?”</p>
<p>“Inkopolis Square, please.”</p>
<p>“Request processed.”</p>
<p>Mango went to sit back down. The other inkling was already asleep.</p>
<p>He stretched and yawned.</p>
<p>And tomorrow, Mango and Plum sat on their beds as the news went off the air.</p>
<p>“Don’t get cooked, stay off the hook!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>